


A Oneshot for a Friend

by catzdoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzdoe/pseuds/catzdoe
Summary: Just a (really) short oneshot for an amazing friend who is in love with Hajime Hinata :3**WARNINGI am not familiar with the Dangan Ronpa series so forgive me if there are any mistakes or whatnot... Although I have read into it a little, I am going to write a story that documents an ordinary day of Hinata outside of school.





	

The sun filtering in through the window was what woke Hajime Hinata up to start another ordinary day in his ordinary life.

After bidding goodbye to his parents, he set off in his usual garb; a white shirt with his green tie, black jeans, and red and white sneakers.  He had a shoulder bag slung over his body, and was going to spend his day studying in the local library.  After all, what else could he do?

He decided to stop at a small cafe near his home, and got a simple iced tea.  He passed a few stores on the way to the library, and a girl standing at a door to one of these stores was handing out fliers.

"Hello!  We're having a special, would you like to..."

She trailed off and the paper went limp in her hand as Hinata walked straight pass the girl, ignoring and quickly forgetting whatever she said.

He soon reached the library and found a spot in a corner to settle and study.  Dropping his things and his tea at the table, he first went browsing for a few books he needed to reference before actually getting to work.

It was a good few productive hours before Hinata decided to take a break.

The ice in his tea had melted and watered it down to a watery, lemony mess, so he dumped it out in the nearest water-fountain and threw the cup away.  As he made his way back to his table, he was spotted by one of his classmates.

"Hey!"  She called out to him in a whisper.  He smiled kindly back without saying anything.  "Here to study for that test?"  Hinata nodded.  "Well, uh... Do you think I could study with you?  I'm having a hard time on this one problem..."

"Sure."  Hinata said.  He waited for a moment for the girl to fetch her things before leading her back to his table.

He helped her for at least the next hour, patiently explaining the problem and continuing to help her even after they had figured out the thing she was stuck on.  He understood most of the work, so what harm would it do if he helped someone else understand it?  After all, the girl was nice and wasn't so loud as the others.  It was a nice change in pace.

"You know, you're really patient."  She said once she had finally understood her work.  "You're such a good listener... I wish my parents were like you, we always get into arguments."

Hinata shrugged.  "I think if you give time for your parents to talk and you listened, they will give time for you to talk and they'll listen.  That usually works in any scenario.  Plus, it would help if you didn't talk back."

The girl seemed slightly surprised at the last comment, but brushed it off and gathered her things.

"Thanks, Hinata.  It really helped.  Let me know... if I can do anything for you."  She said, holding her things to her chest.

Quickly focusing back on his work, he waved.  "Welcome."

The girl just pouted for a moment at the lack of attention and decided to leave.

It was around late-afternoon that Hinata decided to head back home for lunch.  As he passed the same shops and cafes again, he noticed that the same girl was standing outside and handing out fliers.  Except this time, she avoided handing him one, and Hinata continued on as he had done before.  The street was a little busier, buzzing with entourages of girls and packs of guys.  He weaved his way through the people to get back home.

His parents weren't home, so he helped himself to an egg-salad sandwich and bottled green tea in the fridge before sitting at his computer to type up a few documents.  He took a moment to gaze at the wallpaper on his home screen.

_"Use what talents you possess.  The woods will be very silent if no birds sang there except those that sang best."_

And with a deep breath, he went back to work.


End file.
